The Socially Awkward Life
by kdskater99
Summary: All new characters and settings! Give it a try please. Katelyn was a nerd. She had three friends, one of them didn't even acknowledge her out in public. Then came Rebecca Johns. Who gave her a new makeover and attitude. Also Ivan Johns came along the way and gave her an almost wild streak. When there is a possibilty of TWO guys liking her, how will she ever get through it? AWKWARD.


**Chapter One: Head Gear and Other Torture Devices**

_She ran through the streets. Between the dirty allies and down the cement wall. She was running like she had not had a care in the world. She was invincible._

_She came to a complete stop when she reached the man in the black clothing. She punched him in the nose, breaking it, and then ran off into the building._

_She navigated her way through the rooms of the old warehouse looking for her love. She ran into a room to her left and spotted him. The man of her dreams._

_She quickly beat all the guards that were in her way from him. When she finally beat them all down the ground, she ran over to him._

_He was tied up with rope to a chair. His head was hanging down low, he had blood smeared across his face. She was in pain just looking at him._

_She ran over to him and hugged him. She undid the ropes that were restraining him and picked him up from the chair._

_"It's okay Vladimir, the hunters are gone." She spoke softly. He circled his arms around her and held her tightly._

_"Thank you, Roselyn." He said. They looked into each other's eyes and leaned closer. Their lips almost touching. They—_

"Katelyn, you are going to be late for the first day of school if you don't get yourself down here." My mom yelled from the other side of the house. How she got those vocal cords? No one knows.

I roll my eyes even though there is no one there to see my eye action and get up from the computer desk. Well there goes trying to finish my book before school. Vampire fiction, I know a little cliché, but I needed something to do after those lonely nights of reading _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ graphic novels.

But who even cares about the first day of school anyway? It's not like something magical is going to happen. Ooo, new schedule and classes, I'm so freaking excited. Just oodles of excitement radiating off my body. Not.

I hated school for making me come out of hibernation each summer. But that's beside the point; I still had to go to school by law.

I took one last glance in my closet mirror, looking at my oh-so-sexy body. Well, if you think head gear that wraps around your jaw to the top of your head because you had a major over-bite when you were born, sexy. Or baggy sweats that cover your whole body, H-O-T, hot. Also the big, wide frame glasses that cover have of your face, very appealing.

I put my bright red hair—that believe it or not, I got naturally—in a ponytail. Then walk out of my room and down the stairs.

My mom sits at the breakfast table reading the newspaper while drinking her morning coffee. Ew Newspapers, I know right; who still reads them? Even my dad, who is a lawyer, gets his news from the _Dailey Show with John Stewart_ or his tablet that he is always on. But Mom likes to say 'The newspaper is still a great source for news, so I am going to still use it, Bi-otch!' Well she doesn't actually say that, but it's pretty close. Kourtney and Kevin, my younger sister and my older brother, were sitting at the table next to each other. Yes I realize that are first name initial is 'K' and that are initials together are 'KKK'. I swear my parents aren't racist; they just really like names that start with 'k' and conveniently had three children. They were both on their phones, probably texting or checking out _tumblr_ blogs. Today was my first day of sophomore year, Kourtney's first day of high school, and Kevin's first day of college.

I took a seat next to my dad, who was on his tablet checking out the latest sports news, and grabbed a blueberry muffin from the basket placed in the middle of the table.

"About time you got down from your room, loser." Kourtney said, still not looking up from her phone. My sister was sometimes a little mean when it came to me. You know, from being popular and stuff. But she was still my sister and we loved each other.

Kourtney was the pretty sister. She had strawberry blonde hair that was always shinning and had a nice figure. She was blessed with perfect eye sight and perfect teeth. She had tons of friends, when I only had two and a half (we'll get to the half in a second).

Kevin was the pretty brother—or should I say handsome brother. I think calling him pretty would hurt his manliness. He was also perfect like my sister. He was popular in high school—or more like any grade. He was always popular. Even in Sunday school.

Kevin was very over protective of Kourtney and I. Never letting us getting involved in a relationship. But I had no problem with that because I have the sex appeal of a ping pong ball and obviously not getting a date from the male race. But I was okay with that. Who needs men anyway? I can just get a bunch of cats and be just as happy.

"Kourtney, don't talk to your sister like that!" Mom said exasperated. Yup, Mom still hasn't got the fact that I was a loser with no friends.

I quickly finish my muffin and grab my pink faded backpack that I had since middle school and head out the door.

"Bye Mom, Dad, Kourtney, Kevin I'll see you later." I half yell through the house, my headgear still giving me a lisp. Before I get out the door, Kevin stops me.

"Don't talk to any boys, Katelyn." He said sternly. I roll my eyes and smile.

"Yeah like that's going to happen. I turn every male off in a five mile radius." I say. It's true, I do.

"Yeah, well just remember, if you have sex, you will get pregnant and die." He stated seriously.

"Kev, you really got to stop watching _Mean Girls_. I pretty sure that they can sue you for copyright for using their line so much." I open the front door and walk out the house as the red car pulls up. I say goodbye to Kevin as I walk to the car.

I get in the car and greet Dallas, my best friend. Now this is the half out of the two and a half friends I have. Dallas has been my best friends since diapers, but of course since fate doesn't like me for some reason, Dallas was popular. He was the total opposite of me, cool, hot, and perfect. And since 8th grade, Dallas has parted me from him in public. In public places, such as school, Dallas is a stranger. It's all because he doesn't want to ruin his popularity my hanging out with a loser like me.

It's alright though, I gotten over it.

"Hey Katry." Dallas says. Dallas calls me Katry for some reason. It's such a weird name.

"Hello Dally." I say back. When he calls me Katry, I call him Dally. He hates it.

"So you ready for another year of Hell?" I ask. Dallas rolls his eyes and starts to drive to the path to school.

"I don't see why you hate school so much. It's really not that bad." Dallas said. I wanted to punch him in the face for saying that. Of course it's not bad for him because he's so goddamn popular.

"You don't understand why I do? Well since you aren't there to be an actual good friend, I get bullied every day because of my appearances." I replied rudely. I hate to blame it all on him, but it is his fault. He looks over to me and gives me a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry Katry, it's just I'm me, and you…are you." I've heard this before. He doesn't want me to ruin his popularity.

"Whatever, it's fine. I've gotten used to it." I say coldly. I try to sound serious but my stupid headgear still gives me that lisp.

Dallas pulls over to the side walk, two blocks away from school. We made a deal that he was to drop me off here so no one sees that I got a ride from him. Again, not to ruin his image.

Dallas pulls me into a sideway hug. "Have a great first day Katry. I'm sorry that you have to do this for me." I sigh. Even though he was a jerk for putting me through this, he was still my best friend and I couldn't stay mad at him forever. I smile as much as I could through my headgear and get out of the car.

"I'll try Dallas." I say as a walk down the sidewalk. He pulls away and drives the rest of the way to school.

So much for best friends.

God do I hate walking to school. My feet really hurt and my hair got all frizzy, frizzier then it was before. Yes that goal can be achieved.

I try to finger comb my hair as I work my way through the front yard of Claremont High school to reach the wooden bench that my other two best friends were sitting at.

"C'mon! Finger comb work!" I cry out in frustration. The only thing that this was accomplishing was pulling my hair out.

I finally make my way to the bench and sat down. Where Niles and Tam were talking about tampons.

"Tampons were not originally used for nose bleeds, Niles! They were meant for girls' vaginas and girls' vaginas only!" Tam screams. Tam and Niles were the two people I met on my first day of freshman year. They both were singled out in the cliques, not fitting into any group. Like me.

Tam was Goth. She had dyed black hair that was cut into layers that she teased to make her hair look bigger. She wore black clothing and black makeup. She didn't fit into the normal Goth group because she was apparently 'too happy' for them. She said that when she sat with them at lunch, all they talked about was death and Heavy Metal. She said that she was scared to death by their deep, dark conversations. Her real name was Tammie but she preferred Tam because it didn't sound so girly and gross. She was alone until she found Niles.

Niles was gay. Like so gay, he couldn't even function. (Yes, I know that I stole that line from _Mean Girls_.) It was strange that he was the only openly gay male in the whole school. So of course he was singled out from the rest of the groups.

Then there was me, the nerd who wasn't a nerd. I had the look but I wasn't actually smart. So that's way I don't fit into regular nerd cliques. So the three of us, socially awkward people, decided to come together and form are own clique. The outsiders.

We were all happy in are little clique. No one really bothered us.

"Whatever you say TammieBoo." Niles said in an annoyed voice. Then he looked over my way and his face lit up. "Oh my gawd! KatieBear! How is my Boo doing?" He exclaimed in joy. He clapped his hands together and got up. He grabbed and hugged me like his life depended on it. I seriously couldn't breathe because of the death grip he had me in.

After what felt like hours he pulled away and smiled. "Baby girl! I've missed you so much!" He practically screamed, causing a few glares are way.

"Has Dallas been treating right?" Tam and Niles knew about Dallas and how he treats me. They were very infuriated at the fact he ignores me in public. They were also mad at me for still being friends with him.

I sigh. "No, nothing has changed, Niles." I said and then slump down on the bench. I was really getting tired of being mistreated.

"Honey, you need to stop letting him treat you like this. Tell him that you don't want to be friends with him anymore if he is going to ignore you." Niles said. He was too smart for his own good sometimes.

"I know, it's just that I can't lose my best friend. We've been friends for over fourteen years. I just need to get over the fact that he wants to be popular, and who am I to ruin that for him?" I explain.

"Katelyn, sweetie, get yourself together! You need to stop being so weak and stand up for yourself. Take charge and tell him that you don't need him as a friend if he's not going to treat you like one." Tam said. They were both correct. I needed to stand up for myself, but unforchantly that was not going to happen.

"I'll try guys, I promise." Then the five minute bell rang.

"Okay guys, I'll see you later." I tell my friends goodbye and then head off to Hell.

After four periods of complete boredom, it's finally lunch time. The time where I finally get to eat. The best time of the day.

In the lunch line I got two pieces of pizza, fries, chips, apple pie, and chocolate milk. Just a normal day at lunch.

"Ew, fatass. How do you eat all that?" An annoying voice came from beside me. I roll my eyes, of course it would be Mandy, the bitchy, snobby cheerleader. I turn around and see that it's not only her that is standing there, but also Dallas.

"Leave me alone, Mandy." I try to sound serious and demanding but because of the stupid headgear, I have a lisp. Which made my comment hilarious; so hilarious that Mandy has to laugh like a freaking hyena, causing heads to turn to see what was going on.

"Seriously, nerd," Mandy says as she takes the tray of food out of my hands. "I'm doing you a favor." Then Mandy throws my food away in the trash can that was closest to us.

My food, my precious food! How could she throw away something so beautiful! I was angry and hurt at the same time. People were laughing at me, I was so embarrassed. And Dallas just stood there with a guilty expression on his face. What a good friend he is.

I felt tears prick my eyes and I ran out the cafeteria and into the girls' bathroom. I tried not to cry and succeeded with the exception of a few tears that escaped.

I looked into the big mirror that was hanging up on the wall. I was such a nerd! My wide frame glasses just made my eyes look like alien's. They were so huge. My headgear stuck out of my face making me look like a coat rack. My frizzy orange-red hair made me look like a clown along with my very pale skin. My baggie clothes hid my body like I wanted it to. I hated the way I looked but I couldn't do a damn thing about it because it's just who I am. I couldn't change that.

I heard the door open, "Hey Katelyn." Tam's voice echoed through the empty bathroom. "How are you Boo?" I heard Niles ask. I bring my hands to my face and sigh.

"Niles, you are not supposed to be in the girls' bathroom." I say tiredly.

"Oh, please! No girl is gonna' care if a gay guy is in the bathroom. What they gonna' do? Say 'Sorry, no faggots allowed'?" Niles continues on. I laugh a little. At least I have my two friends to cheer me up.

"Kat, I got you some food." Tam says. I lift my head up and look at Tam. She does indeed have food.

I take the tray out of her hands and start to eat like I'm starving. I was starving; I haven't eaten in five hours. After I finish my food, that I just realized I ate in the girls' bathroom. Gross.

"Thank you guys! You're the best friends a girl could ask for." I ran and hug them. They were always there for me when I needed them to be. Unlike some people.

"You are welcome Katey-Boo. Don't worry Tam took care of Mandy." Niles informs.

"What do you mean 'took care of Mandy'?" I ask worriedly. Tam looks at me guiltily. Oh no.

"Right when you left, Tam walked up to Mandy and said "Seriously, whore, I'm doing you a favor." And then reached into Mandy's shirt and pulled out her plastic, fake, push-up boobs. It was so funny; Mandy got so mad and embarrassed. Even her Plastic Chick-clique laughed." Niles finishes. My mouth hangs in shock as I look at Tam.

"I can't believe you did that!" I say still in shock. Tam shrugs, not meeting my eyes.

"I was mad. I don't like it when people mess with you." She explains. I felt tears prickle my eyes again. I had the bestest friends ever.

"Thank you guys!" I pull them into one more hug Because they were really the best friends that Dallas could never be.

The rest of the day was really uneventful. Just more boring classes that I couldn't care less about.

I walk home instead of letting Dallas pick me up two blocks from school. I just couldn't be with him right now.

When I get home I see my mom with the cars keys in her hands. "Mom, are you going somewhere?" I ask nervously.

"Yes, Honey! Didn't I tell you? You're going to the orthodontist to get that wretched headgear off!" My mom told me. My mom hated my headgear more than I did.

"No mom, you didn't tell me!" I say. I wished I had knew, then I could have gotten it off with Niles and Tam.

"Come one Katelyn, we're going to be late." My mom drags me to her car and basically pushes me in.

Well this is going to be great.

After a bunch of pulling and pricking my headgear was officially off my face. And so were my braces, with the exception of my _Invisaline_ retainer.

"Oh my god Katelyn, you look a hundred times better!" My mom practically screams in my ear. This was totally unprofessional of her. My mom was a very strict business women who was always serious and on task. Right now she is acting like a crazy teenage girl.

"Thanks mom." I say. She screams again.

"Om my god, you don't have that horrid lisp anymore." Does my mom even know she's insulting me?

We pull up to our house in time before she had another spas attack. I rush in my house to see the Hockings at our dinner table. The Hockings and my family have dinner every night together because my family is best friends with them. So we have dinner every night to 'bond'.

Also The Hockings are Dallas's parents. Yay me. At the dinner table was Mrs. And Mr. Hocking and my dad. At the kids table was Becca Hocking (who was fourteen like Kourtney and also best friends with Kourtney), Kourtney, and Dallas.

Mom took her place at the Adult table and sat down.

"So where were you guys?" My dad asks. Mom smiles again like a crazy teenager. "Katelyn got her headgear off!" My mom beams. I can see that dad is a little scared, I wouldn't blame him.

"Oh my god Kat! Let me see!" Kourtney said and then ran over to me. Her eyes wide in shock.

"Oh my god! You actually look attractive! Who knew you could be capable of being attractive?!" She practically screams in my ear, just like mom did.

"Thank you so much Kourtney." I say sarcastically.

"Oh my god! You don't have a lisp anymore!" She screams again. If they keep summoning god then he's going to come down from heaven.

"I know right!" My mom screams agreeing with my sister. This was total Hell. I just keep my head down and sit at the kids table between Dallas and Becca.

Becca smiles at me. "You look nice with it off." She compliments me. Becca was always nice to me.

"Thanks Bec." I thank her. I still don't look at Dallas the whole dinner. I stared down and concentrated at eating my food. After dinner when the two families lounge around, I decided to excuse myself and had up to my room. I had a long day and all I wanted was sleep.

In my room I sit at my bed, in my PJs of course, that consisted of a tank top and shorts, I think about today's events. I wanted this year to be different. I didn't want to be pushed around by people, I didn't want to have a best friend that ignores me in public, and I just didn't want to be the geek who only had two friends. But I knew that nothing would change, nothing at all.

I heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I ask. "It's me." I hear Dallas's voice say.

I sigh "Come in." What did he want? The door opens and I look at Dallas for the first time tonight. He looks distressed and worried. I wonder why?

He rushes over and hugs me. I was shock that he did this. "I'm so sorry for today. I wanted to stop Mandy, I did. But I was too much of a coward to do so. I sorry, please forgive me." He pleads. I was surprised that he was practically begging me. He was still hugging me too.

I sigh, I guess that I should forgive him; I mean he's my best friend and I can't stay mad at him forever. "Fine Dallas, but if you do something like this again, then we are no longer friends." I tell him. He finally stops hugging me.

"I promise, this won't happen again. I know that I should have had stopped her and stood up for you. I'm so sorry. Thank you for forgiving me." He says. Then he hugs me again but tighter. I kind of hurt.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask, after he finishes hugging me.

We stare at each other for a few moments and then nod. "Scary movie marathon." We say together and then smile.

"You want to spend the night? I don't think that we can get are scary movie mode on without staying up till one." I say. He nods.

Yes our friendship had ups and downs, but in the end he was still my best friend and I wouldn't trade him for anybody else—ever. But I still wonder, did I make the right choice for forgiving him?


End file.
